1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a building automation and control system for integrating a plurality of protocols to control a building and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been required a change to intelligent buildings (IBs) capable of maximizing intellectual productivity and maintaining a pleasant office environment. A building automation and control system for automating the intelligent building may require real-time monitoring and control.
In recent years, the building automation and control system may provide various functions such as heating and cooling, ventilation, lighting, disaster prevention, security, access control, and the like, using mainly a building automation and control network (BACnet) which is one of open protocols. The BACnet is an open communication protocol for building automation adopted by the American ANSI/ASHRAE standard. The present BACnet is an American and European standard, and was domestically established as an industrial standard at the end of 1999. The BACnet can support various communication media, and provide a lot of flexibility in constructing a system. Furthermore, the BACnet defines a standardized object by introducing an object-oriented concept in order to provide the flexibility of such a system.
On the other hand, companies who possess each sub-system have difficulty in completely changing their own protocol. Due to this, there coexist a BACnet protocol and a heterogeneous communication protocol, and thus in case of a system that does not support a BACnet protocol, a BACnet gateway may be required to perform communication with a network controller. The BACnet gateway performs the role of protocol conversion and routing between a non-BACnet controller and a BACnet controller, thereby allowing two controllers and facilities or devices connected to the controllers to be linked to one another.